


darkened corners

by thughyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (slightly??), Alcohol, Club AU, DJ!woozi, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Shotgunning, Soonhoon - Freeform, kinda sappy ending, lapslock, lots of fucking BANTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughyung/pseuds/thughyung
Summary: soonyoung's tipsy and just can't seem to keep his eyes off of the cute dj with purple hair.





	darkened corners

**Author's Note:**

> ayee i started writing this back when jihoon had lavender hair..... so yeah a while ago, but i finally got around to finishing it!! bless tf up and have this messy ass club au
> 
> unbeta'd

it's the same every weekend. the air is thick and the music is loud, thrumming through the mass of people like a drunken prayer. there's more discarded cigarettes in the bar's ashtrays than there are clothes throughout the entire building, and the glass between his fingertips feels so familiar it's almost like a second home.

soonyoung hates it here, really. he hates the way the smoke makes his eyes water, how he can never take _just_ one shot, the way he always finds his way to the dance floor with a foggy mind and heat filling his cheeks.

coming to the club to let go every now and then was fine, encouraged even, but soonyoung had a habit of letting his eyes wander - sometimes it would be to the pretty chinese bartender with his cotton candy hair and long, thin fingers wrapped around a bottle of fireball; other times it would be to a girl with shorts just inches shy of being denim underwear swaying in the corner with her friends. it was always empty (read: intoxicated) interest of course, but taking _interest_ and actually acting upon it are totally different worlds.

"you're staring again," an elbow digs into his side and he's almost buzzed enough to have not noticed, but the voice was close and unmistakable.

"hm," soonyoung says, humming against the rim of his glass before downing it with a shiver, "i don't think he notices."

seungcheol's chuckle is obnoxious in the kind of endearing, unique way that makes soonyoung want to punch him (with love, he swears), “probably not.” seungcheol frowns, "but i never pinned you for the shy type. why don't you just, you know, go talk to him," he pauses and throws an arm across his friend's shoulder, leaning into him, "like a normal human."

"because obviously i like making things difficult on myself," soonyoung complains sarcastically, literally having to force his gaze away from the tuft of lavender hair behind the dj station. it’s hardly subtle.

seungcheol turns to the bartender and orders two more drinks, “obviously.” after ruffling the blonde mess on top of soonyoung’s head, he adds, “or maybe you’re just not drunk enough." soonyoung chuckles.

soonyoung pouts, and after a while, glances back quickly to mutter, " _fuck_ , why is he so cute?"

“you have a type.” seungcheol says knowingly. he flicks his hair away from his forehead, which is already sticking with sweat. he’s known soonyoung for years.

soonyoung creases his eyebrows and argues, “shut up, no i don’t!” unfortunately, his red hot ears and rosy cheeks seem to disagree. “can’t a guy just fantasize in peace around here without getting heckled? what happened to common courtesy?” soonyoung taps the side of his empty glass and fakes a pout, sticking his bottom lip out.

"common courtesy, my ass.” seungcheol heaves a heavy sigh, "listen, i'm just trying to help you get dicked down.” he disregards his friends exclamation of hatred and points an accusing finger at him instead, "you don't have to go talk to him, but you're also not gonna sweet talk your way into his pants if you sit here and get fucking wasted and pass out on this counter before his shift ends. i’m trying to be the stereotypical advise-savy friend, but you’re truly crushing my dreams, man."

soonyoung pats the air next them dramatically, as if the personified version of ‘dreams’ were standing between them, “sorry dreams, i’m an insufferable asshole. i do, however, appreciate your attempt.” seungcheol groans and puts the cigarette he has out in the ashtray.

“well, while you sit here and wallow in your own pathetic self pity and inner sexual turmoil, i’m gonna go have fun - ya’know, the thing we came here to do.” seungcheol claps him on the back and that’s the last of their conversation because he downs his drink, pats soonyoung affectionately on the cheek and stumbles over to the dance floor, hands in the air as he walks as if he's the life of the party. soonyoung kind of envies him for his nonchalance.

the smell of smoke lingers even after seungcheol is lost in the crowd, and for some reason soonyoung feels like it’s talking to him. encouraging him. wrapping around his limbs and pulling him up out of his seat… and okay, maybe he’s a little drunk.

it's some time later after his nth shot that soonyoung feels himself loosening up enough to squeeze onto the dance floor. now, _this_ he’s used to - the smell of cheap colognes and sweat and beer-breath, the chaotic wave of bodies, the filthy humidity that makes him feel on the brink of suffocation, the heavy bass vibrating deep into his bones. what he’s _not_ used to is how, without realizing, his attention keeps snapping back to dj cutie™ no matter how many people he dances with, no matter how many hands roam up his chest and try to distract him, no matter how aggressively (and hilariously) he twerks with seungcheol and boo to jason derulo songs, his mind stays elsewhere. dj cutie™ is on the far end of the floor and although it's hard to make out details from a distance, it's no lie that soonyoung’s completely and utterly fixated.

the closer he gets, the heavier his eyes become and the more aware he is of how much tighter his jeans feel. dj cutie™ has soft cheeks and lined eyes that make heat rise in soonyoung’s stomach. he’s wearing a long sleeve even though it’s got to be at least 80 degrees in here, there’s a cigarette hanging between his plump lips, and when soonyoung catches a glimpse of pearly pointed teeth in that casual smirk, he’s sold.

he's not exactly sure when he'd finally zoned out and became one with the beat and ocean of bodies, but hands are on his hips in an instant and he's being pulled back against an unknown torso. soonyoung lets out a breath of surprise and looks over his shoulder to find the surprisingly handsome young man he'd met a few weekends ago whose shaggy hair felt soft between his fingers, and whose english whispers sounded all too perfect panted out against his neck. he pushes his body back just enough for American Stranger's hold on his hips to tighten; he sways side to side and moves subconsciously to the bass and allows fingers to push up under the hem of his shirt - just barely. he turns himself around and gasps when he's pulled even closer to the man than he already was, breath catching in the back of his throat as hips grind against his own.

everything is hot, incredibly hot, and the hand on his ass surely doesn't help any.

"i think you've got an admirer," seungcheol's voice unfortunately interrupts his train of thought just as American Stranger turns his attention toward boo, "dj's checkin' you out."

it takes a full three or four seconds for soonyoung to process the information and actually turn to glance toward his original target, catching his eyes almost immediately. they're hard to read from where he's standing on the dance floor but the quirked brow and smug grin were enough of an interest check for soonyoung’s heart to thump uncomfortably hard in his chest. keeping eye contact with the pastel haired cutie behind the dj stand, soonyoung shakes his hands out, trying to psych himself up.

"interested?" he says as he staggers up.

"i'd say amused would be a better word for it," dj cutie™ blinks slowly and makes a show of letting his eyes move up and down soonyoung's body, "cocky?" he takes the cigarette out of from between his lips and holds it off to the side. soonyoung doesn’t pay much attention.

"tipsy." soonyoung corrects, smiling, "my name's soonyoung," he wets his lips and leans against the table haphazardly, body still a little off balance, "and yours?"

"woozi," the man replies.

"i meant your real name," soonyoung seems taken aback for a second but shakes away the feeling in favor of reaching out to brush his thumb across the other's adorably chubby cheeks, trailing down to the corner of his mouth. in literally any other situation, this would be creepy, but he’s sure they’ve both been there and done that and would have bailed by now if they weren’t into it.

"not important," he coos, leaning into the touch and tilting his head, "do you dance like that with everybody?" woozi asks curiously, hand moving across his station to add another song to the queue.

"just people who catch my attention," soonyoung leans forward on his elbows and watches woozi's fingers slide across the switches in front of him like clockwork - his fingers are long and pretty, the back of his hand veiny and masculine, perfectly countering his pretty face. he could stand to lose the long nails though (for a selfish, dirty reason soonyoung won’t admit to thinking).

woozi slides his headphones down and lets them rest around his neck, "can only imagine how you'd be like when sober, then."

"are you trying to flirt with me, mr. dj?" soonyoung teases.

the other shrugs in response and leans back in his chair once again, "a little bit. depends on if you’re into it or not.” and proceeds to pat his knee in an offer for soonyoung to sit. and who is he to deny? he’d been waiting for this kind of opportunity to present itself all night - he was just floored by the fact that dj cutie™ seemed interested in return.

now that they’re practically face to face, he notices that the cigarette he thought woozi had was actually a joint - well, he more so _smelled_ it on his breath than _saw_ it, but that’s besides the point. he wasn’t quite stoned, but it was obvious he’d been hitting it for a while now; his eyes are half lidded and pink and his lips curl up in an almost kittenish way that makes soonyoung want to kiss him.

“well, for the record, i’m pretty into it.”

woozi smirks and hums with acknowledgement. his hands find their way to soonyoung’s hips and he absentmindedly presses his thumbs into the dimples of his back, just above his pant line. soonyoung visibly shudders. despite the heat, the fingertips are cool against his skin, and soonyoung takes them as a ‘get comfortable, cutie’ so he shifts a bit before just opting to turn around in his lap and straddle him.

“so whaddu’ya say?” he slurs, one hand moving to hold onto woozi’s thin shoulder, “wanna have a go at it?”

woozi hums again and presses a short, closed-lipped kiss to the side of soonyoung’s jaw, hands finding their way to his back pockets, “hm, ‘m still working.”

“when do you get off?”

woozi chuckles, and soonyoung immediately does in return for their minds auto-thinking a dirty joke. “three.” his lips skirt across soonyoung’s adam’s apple, and soonyoung can’t help but to arch ever so slightly into the touch, even with so many people around. they _were_ in a club, afterall. it wasn’t particularly an out-of-way situation. people watching didn’t necessarily matter as long as soonyoung could pull woozi apart.

“should i stick around, then?”

“mhm,” woozi hums, “will i get to see you dance more in the meantime?”

“sure,” soonyoung says, letting his fingertips lay at the nape of woozi’s neck, “if you don’t want me preoccupied with…” he pauses, rolls his hips ever so slightly and reaches between them to casually poke at the small tent in woozi’s sweatpants, “more important things?”

woozi’s ears flush red and his breath hitches, shaking his head in disbelief at how straightforward this guy was being. instead of replying to that Specific question, he suddenly remembers the joint in his hand  - which, by now has burned through at least half a centimeter - and regards the boy in his lap with it, “you smoke?”

“occasionally,” soonyoung says, watching the other take two deep puffs, the ember glowing on the end. woozi simply nods and mumbles a quiet, “perfect,” without releasing the smoke from his lungs. soonyoung feels the push of air and smoke against his tongue before he realizes woozi’s lips are gently pressed against his - barely there, testing the waters. soonyoung inhales the smoke and holds it in for a moment before cracking his eyes open (when had they closed?) and teasingly blowing the smoke back into woozi’s face. woozi scrunches his nose and soonyoung has to physically refrain from telling him he’s the absolute most adorable person he’s ever been blessed to see. he also feels the extra buzz almost immediately, though it does unfortunately make him excessively more thirsty.

woozi scoots his chair back a bit and pushes his hair out of his eyes, “okay, as hot as you practically dry humping me is, i do still have a job to do, so.”

soonyoung nods and carefully removes himself from where he’s been sitting like a weight on top of the smaller boy and instead plops into the floor next to woozi’s chair. woozi rolls his eyes, takes another few puffs while queuing up another song, then hands the small pinch of remains to soonyoung, who accepts and finishes it off. he feels, rather than hears, the next song when it starts to play - he’s pretty sure it’s something jay park, but his train of thought goes out the window when he feels a hand on his chin, tilting his head back. woozi stares down at him, and for a second soonyoung wishes he saw raw desperation and hunger in those dark eyes, but he actually sees curiosity and poorly concealed lust. which is still good, of course. soonyoung blinks, placing a hand on woozi’s knee and sliding it upward until woozi puts a hand on top of his.

he looks around quickly before leaning down enough for soonyoung to hear him, “do you wanna..” he takes soonyoung’s hand and personally presses it against his crotch, “ya know?”

in that moment, soonyoung all but goes slack jawed and finds himself nodding and scooting back farther under the dj station’s desk-thing; no one could see under here from the other side, and soonyoung mentally kicks himself for not thinking of this himself. he blames the pot.

“fuck,” soonyoung breathes as woozi scoots closer to the desk in his chair, legs spreading on instinct, “yeah i do.” he wastes no time palming at the already semi the other was sporting, dragging the flimsy material back once he got into the proper Dick Suckin’ Mindset. woozi isn’t particularly large by any means, even after soonyoung has him at full hardness, but even from under here in the relative darkness he could see how pink and beautifully curved he was - and not to mention _how smooth_ too. soonyoung licks his lips before wrapping them over the tip of woozi’s dick, suckling against the soft warm skin and relishing in the taste of bitter precome. woozi’s leg twitches and soonyoung inwardly smiles. he swallows him down farther, can actually fit it all pretty comfortably in his mouth, and bobs his head with both hands placed on either of woozi’s thighs. he can personally hear the lewd noises and slurping sounds he makes, but he doubts the other can over the loud music.

suddenly, he can hear woozi straight up _cackle_ at something; loud and heartily. when soonyoung pulls off, he sees another pair of legs standing next to the desk and wonders how the hell they haven’t noticed anything yet (and how woozi is so good at keeping his composure when soonyoung knows damn well he’s good at giving head). he goes back to it, licks a thick stripe all the way up from the base of his perky balls to the shiny head, where he then dips his tongue into the slit and all but has woozi yanking a chunk of his hair out. his scalp pleasantly stings, but woozi doesn’t pull him off, so soonyoung assumes he must like it (and _god damn_ did he love having those fingers tangled in his hair like that). he goes back to simply stroking the length, palm circling over the tip with every few pumps, and sits up on his knees to push the hem of woozi’s shirt up and bite at his hipbone. the grip on his hair tightens for a split second before relaxing again and he can faintly hear the others laugh break off into a groan from above him. soonyoung mouths at woozi's frenulum with leisure, swiping the tip of his tongue back and forth and gently sucking the skin between his lips. he's rewarded with a very obvious _throb_ and some downright fucking hot hip twitching. he pulls back and smirks, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive area in awe at how responsive to that the other was being. he puts this information in the back of his mind for possible later reference.

the person woozi was chatting to must have left because he retracts his hand, presumably to pull up another song, then replaces it with the opposite hand. this time instead of pulling, he goes with gently leading soonyoung’s head up and down on his cock. it isn’t too much longer before woozi reaches a couple napkins under the desk, signalling that he was close - soonyoung pulls off for the last time and jerks woozi to completion, making sure to catch the come on the napkins for easy disposal. woozi’s hips jerk forward as he squeezes all that he can out and soonyoung can’t help but to swallow the lump in his throat and think about his own neglected boner.

soonyoung scoots back out into the floor as woozi fixes himself back in his sweats, stretching as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. woozi’s cheeks are even more flushed than before and he hazily grins down at him, reaching over to pet his hair, “you’re so pathetically hard just from that.”

“do something about it.” soonyoung snorts, pressing the heel of his palm against his own stiffy.

after checking his phone and cracking open a fresh bottle of water, woozi says, “it’s twenty til’ three.” and soonyoung nods, dragging himself up off the ground.

“i gotta find my roommate and tell him not to come home tonight,” soonyoung brushes the wrinkles from his shirt, “i’ll be out front when you’re ready to leave.”

“gotcha.” woozi says, still slightly out of breath. he pats soonyoung’s ass affectionately as a way of saying “ _good job, thank you_ ” since he wasn’t sure his voice wouldn’t crack if he said it aloud, and watches him scurry into the crowd of dancing drunkards.

when 3AM rolls up and the next shift’s guy comes in, woozi hightails it out of there. soonyoung is sitting on the curb outside, toying with his phone until woozi comes up and pats him on the head, “come on, it’s getting cold.” soonyoung agrees, and graciously follows the other to his car. it’s a small black thing with furry seat covers and a dreamcatcher hanging from the rearview mirror - it’s somehow fitting that it smells like flowery laundry detergent. they pull out of the sketchy parking lot and soonyoung doesn’t have to explain much about where he lives because apparently woozi’s friend minghao (who soonyoung also finds out was the pretty bartender from earlier) lives right downstairs.

as soon as the elevator doors open on soonyoung’s floor, the two stumble out hand in hand. the hallway’s air conditioning is cool against their skin, but when soonyoung shuts the door behind them and lifts woozi up to wrap both legs around his waist, they’re kissing and it’s like the heat of the club washes over them all over again.  

“you have dick breath,” woozi mutters against soonyoung’s lips, arms locking behind his neck as he gets carried down the hallway and into an unfamiliar bedroom.

soonyoung lays woozi back on the mess of blankets, scoffing teasingly, “you’re still kissing me anyway, aren’t you?”

“you’re right.”

and then they’re grasping at clothes, tugging and removing and kissing all the while; woozi takes his pullover off but keeps his shirt on and soonyoung doesn’t press it - only runs his hands up underneath it  and pinches at his nipples.

woozi’s straddling him this time - he’s kissing his neck, sloppy and open mouthed and a little breathless when he whispers, “name’s jihoon, by the way.”

soonyoung’s hands run up jihoon’s back from under his shirt and he bites at his collarbone, “well, jihoon, how do you wanna do this?”

jihoon never pictured that his name would ever sound so good - rolling off of this random guy’s tongue, dripping with desire and want and impatience. he makes a noise in the back of his throat and says, “ ‘wanna ride you.”

with that, soonyoung reaches off the side of the bed to his discarded jeans and fishes the tiny packet of lube from the back pocket and scrambles through the box under the side of his bed for the pack of condoms he knew were there. jihoon takes this as a chance to touch himself, ripping the lube pack open and slicking his fingers up. soonyoung rolls the condom down his length and simply watches. jihoon’s fingers slip inside himself with practiced ease; his hair is tousled, his dark circles are visible, and soonyoung thinks he looks positively debauched.

“you’re so fucking hot,” soonyoung wraps his hand around jihoon’s abandoned cock and watches him practically melt like putty, body arching from all the stimulation.

“yeah?” jihoon asks. it’s rhetorical of course, but he’s too focused on dripping a generous amount of lube onto soonyoung’s dick to make proper responses. he lifts his hips and reaches under himself to line them up before sinking slowly, ever so fucking slowly, inch by inch. soonyoung’s hands go to jihoon’s hips to steady him until he bottoms out; he marvels at the way jihoon throws his head back with a drawn out moan of, “ooh, fuuuck.”

a moan falls past soonyoung’s lips as jihoon cautiously circles his hips to get adjusted to the stretch, and _holy shit_ he looks so beautiful. so beautiful and adorable and sexy and lost in pleasure and soonyoung can’t help but to reach out and tentatively runs his fingertip across his exposed throat - and then jihoon rolls his hips once, chokes out a curse, twice, and his head lolls to the side with the third and so on. his hands are flat on soonyoung’s chest, and from soonyoung’s perspective it’s almost enough to convince him that maybe god really does exist.

soonyoung makes shallow thrusts, lips parting with arousal when jihoon actually braces himself properly and begins to lift his ass a little with each roll forward. his hands are on jihoon’s thighs, and _fuck_ would he love to litter that pale skin with hickies and teeth marks. neither of them are particularly vocal in bed apparently, as the most they get out of each other is low groans and whispered curses, among panting and the occasional moan.

“hang on," soonyoung snorts and places a hand flat against jihoon's stomach to stop him from moving, "you're gonna make me come already." jihoon looks down at him in mock disbelief (okay, maybe it was more amusement than anything) and lets out a short, useless whine of protest.

"i didn't know i was hooking up with a cute little virgin," jihoon playfully says with sarcasm but doesn't really go on to complain. instead, he wraps a hand around his own cock and spreads the precome that had gathered under his foreskin over his tip and gives himself slow strokes. just sitting there with soonyoung's cock buried inside him to the hilt felt so good. so full. 

"and i didn't know i was hooking up with a power bottom from hell." soonyoung grins tiredly, lets himself relax for a second, then begins to move his hips again. jihoon chokes on whatever he was about to say in response, but soonyoung’s sure it was something deliciously snarky. he taps jihoon’s hip and says, “lift up” before he starts to actually fuck into him properly. there’s a whole new vigor to soonyoung’s thrusts that has jihoon’s voice breaking into a mess of incoherence; their breaths are haggard, sweat clings to their skin, and the wet slapping sound was close to nothing compared to the desperate noises jihoon makes when soonyoung slides perfectly along his prostate.

“s-soonyoung, i’m gonna come -” jihoon eventually moans; his thighs are on fire and was so _so_ close. soonyoung shifts ever so slightly and oh… jackpot. jihoon groaned loud and clear, and soonyoung would be concerned that the neighbors may hear but jihoon’s telling him ' _don’t stop, fuck yeah, just like that, oh god'_  . with several more particularly rough thrusts, jihoon is coming undone between them. his come splatters across soonyoung’s soft stomach and drips down his own knuckles as he milks the orgasm from himself. soonyoung slows down as jihoon’s ass clenches around him - if he hadn’t been about to come already, that definitely did it because soonyoung drops his head back against the pillows and spills into the condom with twitchy hips.

jihoon pauses for a second to let himself appreciate the warmth inside him, takes a deep breath and then pulls himself up off soonyoung’s cock with a hiss of overstimulation. soonyoung removes the condom and ties it off before tossing it in the trash can beside the bed. jihoon plops down, boneless and defeated, next to him and throws an arm across his sticky chest.

“gross,” he mutters, moving his fingers around in the cooling liquid.

soonyoung laughs quietly, “ ‘m too lazy to clean up.”

the atmosphere stays lighthearted through their post-coital kisses. there’s no tongue now, just the slow and exhausted feel of lips against lips. soonyoung runs a hand through jihoon’s hair and idly scratches at his scalp. jihoon hums appreciatively.

“i dread driving home. god knows what kind of situation i’ll find my roommate passed out naked in this time.” jihoon mumbles then yawns into his fist. suddenly, the feeling of soonyoung’s soft sheets underneath him seem all too satisfying.

“it’s fine,” soonyoung yawns in suit, looking down to meet jihoon’s eyes, “if you want to stay, i mean. i’m not weird about that or anything.” the sleepy smile that tugs at jihoon’s mouth is enough to tell soonyoung he hadn’t actually planned to get up and leave anyway. “plus, we can get breakfast in the morning or something.”

rolling his eyes, jihoon sits up and grabs his underwear from the floor, “is that your way of asking me to ‘please stay and cuddle with me because after bomb ass sex i get incredibly clingy’ or just because you genuinely wanna go on a date the morning after?"

soonyoung nods and simply says, “yes.” jihoon knows it answers both questions.

“fine. but nothing with strenuous activity. i haven’t been laid in a while.” jihoon tugs the bottoms on and waits until soonyoung wipes his stomach clean and pulls on a pair of night shorts to crawl up next to him again. they both sigh with relief when they finally get comfortable, legs tangled.

“so what about your roommate?” jihoon asks suddenly, rolling on his side to face the other.

soonyoung pecks him, “turns out he wasn’t coming home anyway. decided to go have a threeway with two guys he met earlier, lucky bastard.”

“you saying just having me wasn’t good enough?” jihoon jokes and fakes a scowl.

soonyoung quirks a brow and pecks him again, hyper aware of how sappy the whole idea of pillow talk was. “no, you were.. you were fucking perfect. but if there were two of you? whew. ya boy probably couldn’t handle it.”

“i’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

judging by all the comfortable banter and how well the two seemed to get along, a small part of soonyoung hoped that this wouldn’t turn into just another one night stand. when he wakes up to jihoon’s number in his phone and the boy sleeping peacefully beside him all wrapped up in blankets, soonyoung just smiles and snuggles in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> [thug-hyung](http://thug-hyung.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
> [thughyung](http://twitter.com/thughyung) on twitter
> 
> also,,, here's the gif i was thinkin abt when i wrote the hoshi/vernon bit [(x)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1a22acd646083a6be197a85a438acaa6/tumblr_ogo91fkiGI1tlg96ho7_r1_400.gif)
> 
> and fuckin uhhhhhh leave me comments bc i crave attention and assurance


End file.
